Never Leave Me
by alternrockerchick
Summary: Roxas is gone on a mission for three months. He returns bloody and crying. What happened to him, and why is he so afraid of anyone trying to help? Now continued and possible completed, unless I add an epilouge. Warning: Attempts at rape, violence.
1. Reunion

**Writers Notes:**

**Hey, guys! I am SO sorry I have not written much! I am still working on Painful Memory, and I am almost done with the fifth chapter, and I am working on sort of a prequel to it.. I am hoping you guys will like it! Anyway, I am keeping you from the ficcy. Warning: Slight yaoi.. not really, but it gets kinda touchy feely. No likey, no read. And some suggested stuff, too. Enjoy! (Don't expect much. lol. I dont like the way it turned out... and it only took me about 5 minutes...) **

As soon as I walked into the game room, Demyx's head snapped towards me. He froze for a second, and Xigbar had enough time to beat Demyx on DDR, _and _break Axels record.

"H-hey, guys." I said, mentally cursing myself. I sounded like I was about to cry. "How's the game going?" Xigbar, now finished with his happy dance, noticed me at the doorway.

"Roxas, what happened to you?" He asked, walking up to me. Demyx trailed along behind him, looking like he was in a daze. "You look like you got the shit beat out of you. And you're bleeding!"

At the mention of blood, Demyx's eyes focosed on me again, and reached to wipe some of the blood off of me. I flinched, and fought the urge to go hide behind the couch or wall to wall telivision screen. Demyx noticed this, and he gently grabbed my hand and led me through the endless hallways.

I had been here for months now. And I still cant even find the way to my room. That was a little bit sad.

I opened my mouth to talk, but before I had a chance, Demyx shushed me. When we finally got to the door he wanted, he opened it and led me out to a courtyard. There was a small bench in the middle of a garden, and Demyx led me there. We were sorounded by Marluxia's flowers, and I had to admit it. Flower boy had a talent for flowers. He knew just where to put them to make them seem like you were hidden, but not trapped. And the colors of flowers he used made everything just, light up.

"Roxas." I turned to Demyx, who looked like he was fighting tears as well. "What happened? You were gone for _three months._ No mission takes that long, without having contact with the castle. You know that. What were you doing?"

"I-i was on a mission, Demyx. Xaldin would not let me talk to anyone from the castle, so I had to just do wha-whatever he said. I would have talked to you, I swear. But, I couldn't. He was worried I would tell everyo-" My hands clamped over my mouth, and I started crying. I tried to quiet myself, but it did not work. The more I tried, the harder and more feirce the sobs.

Demyx immediatly hugged me closer to his chest, and held me, letting me cry. He began rocking back and forth, humming to himself and me. It worked in calming me down, and when I was well enough to talk, I pulled away. I felt another set of arms around me.

I screamed, and dragged Demyx closer, while trying to hit whoever was behind me at the same time. The arms behind me tried to move me, and I screamed again, crying more.

"Easy, easy Roxie. It is okay." , "We won't let anyone hurt you, dude." Demyx and Axel told me, and the arms behind me let go.I saw Axel walk in front of me. I rubbed me eyes, trying to erase the proof of me crying.

Axel kneeled in front of me, grabbing one of my hands while Demyx pulled me closer, wrapping an arm around my waist. It began raining, but they ignored it. And Demyx's soft voice floated through the air.

"Roxas. You have to tell us what happened. We will take care of whatever it is, okay? It wont happen again." Axel began rubbing small circles into my hand, but decided he was not comforting enough and moved beside me on the bench, wrapping one of his arms around me and rubbing circles into my back.

I started laughing. A nervous laugh that I had to force out while I wiped more tears. " N-nothing happened. I am fine, guys. Y-you just scared me, Axel." I could tell neither of them believed me. I didn;t even believe myself. We all knew I laughed when I lied. I knew it gave me away, it was just hard to stop laughing when I was about to lie.

This time it was Axels voice. "You are bleeding. That is not fine. I promise you, Roxas. Nothing bad is going to happen to you." Demyx nodded, and I burried my head in his chest again, absorbing the warmth of the two bodies beside me.

"I'ts just Xaldin. He had c-certain ideas about what an underling should do for his superior. I was s-strong enough to fight him off, but I had to run and hide out for a while while he looked for me..."

The smell of the ocean, met with burning wood overpowered the scent of rain, and I knew Dem and Ax were getting angry. "Did he try anything with you? I swaer to DIZ, if he tried anything, he will not make it five more minutes." Axel growled, hugging me tighter and more protectivly.

Demyx copied the motion, and I was covered by their bodies. " This is not going to happen to you again, Rox. I can see how much this bothers you. You didn't even have any potions when you ran away from Xaldin, did you?" I shook my head. "You had to rely only on cure. And you cant even cast that well!" His voice got more serious. "I am going to kill him. Xaldin is going to die today. Right now. I'll talk to you later, Roxas. You coming, Ax?" Demyx got up and motioned to Axel, muttering to himself mater-of-factly. "I am going to rip that mans limbs off and make him eat them. He is not going to do that again. He left Roxas alone. "

Axel started getting up too, but I grabbed his and Demyx's sleeves, pulling gently on them. "D-don't! Please, guys!" They looked down at me, concern in their eyes. "Don't leave, please dont leave me." I whispered, looking down at the ground. Demyx and Axel immediatly wrapped their arms around me, and began rocking. I looked up at Demyx, seeing his blonde hair matted on his face, and his blue eyes staring down at me. Then their was Axel, his red spikes still retaining a bit of their shape. His green eyes bored into my own blue ones.

They had their differences. Fire and water. Rough and Gentle. But they both loved me. And their eyes said the same thing. _Never. I will never leave you._

_- _**Read and Review, Please! It makes me happy. I will give you a cookie! :D You know you want to! COme on, just say hi! I dont bite, I swear!**


	2. What Happened?

**Authors Note: Ugh, I can't believe it has been over a year since I have updated anything! I am SO sorry! Just... I have been having computer issues. This is my third computer I am on since I last updated. I kinda think someone else is on my computer and messing with it, but no one else is on...**

**Anyway! I am gonna go ahead and try to write some more out. Hope you guys like it!**

I wasn't able to hold back the violent shudder when lightening flashed across the sky, illuminating the dark courtyard. Demyx and Axel tightened their grip on me when the thunder came, loud enough I could feel it through the ground.

I didn't notice the whimper that forced its way out until Axel looked down at me, concerned. He brushed damp bangs out of my face and shifted slightly on the bench, his taller frame blocking the rain that was rapidly getting heavier. It was getting harder to make out Demyx and Axel beside me, but they didn't complain. They were determined to stay with me for as long as it was needed.

"G-g-guys?" I asked, starting to feel cold. They both looked down at me. "C-can we get out of the ra-rain?" I didn't want to admit it, but the feeling of them being so close was starting to make me anxious. I could feel my breath quickening, and it was getting difficult to not shove the two off of me and run into the castle alone.

They didn't seem to notice my panic, for which I was thankful. They stood and both offered me a hand to hold. I forced myself to take the hands, and they guessed the shaking of my hands was from the cold.

They pulled me into the castle, quickly leading me past the game room Xigbar still occupied. When we passed it he and another member sped out of the room, a slightly smaller body slamming into me and knocking me out of Axel and Demyx's grip, landing with a loud thud into a wall.

I didn't feel the tears, considering I was already soaked, but I could hear them in the voice as the smaller person clutched at my coat. "R-roxas!"

Xion held me against the wall, not letting go when I tried to shove her off. I was weakened by all of my injuries and couldn't really fight her off, and bit my lip and tried to control the impulse to scream and demand she let go. "Wh-what? Your soaked, Roxas! W-we need to get you out of this cloak before y-you get sick!"

Xion pulled away from me slightly, just far enough I could see her hand reaching for the zipper of my cloak. I _knew_ Xion didn't mean anything by it, but I couldn't stop the panic when I heard and saw the zipper going down.

I jerked away from the smaller girl, shoving her away and screaming something even I didn't understand. My reaction was violent enough that I slid off of the wall and slammed into the ground, my eyes widening as I tried to scramble away.

Axel was immediatly beside me, Demyx holding a confused Xion as she tried to get closer and ask what was wrong.

I flinched when he pulled me into a hug, the only thing keeping me in place was the smell that could only be described as Axel. Faintly spicy, with a touch of cinnamin and burning wood. It made me feel safer, even if the arms around me didn't. "Sssshhh, Roxas, it's okay. She was just trying to help, nothing's going to happen.. It's okay.." He started mumbling into my hair, running a gloved hand through it and trying to comfort me and ease the shaking of my entire body.

I squeezed my eyes shut and my hands tangled themselves in his now completely rain flattened hair, feeling myself close to tears again as I burried my head in his shoulder.

Dimmly, I heard Xion sniffling as Xigbar led her away. I smelled rather than felt Demyx coming closer and let him hug me as well, taking in the scent of ocean water and pure calm. I didn't want to move, but this time Demyx was the one to break the silence.

"Roxy. We are in the middle of the hallway. We need to get you into Axel's room, okay? You need some dry clothes, too." I shook my head, clutching at Axel tighter, feeling the tremors return.

Axel spoke next, and I could feel the vibrations from his chest. "Hey, Rox, it's okay. Me and Demyx will be here as long as you need us, okay? We promise everything will be fine."

There was silence for a few minutes as I tried to work through my options. Stay here with Axel and Demyx, possibly have to deal with another Organization member finding us. Go with Demyx and Axel, and have to change.

Neither looked very promising. In fact, both sort of scared me.

My mind was made up for me when I heard footsteps approaching, and a sharp, angry voice. "Eight, Nine! What are you doing huddled in the hallway?" Saix asked and I tensed, not expecting him to be the one to find us. I assumed, since I wasn't getting yelled at, he hadn't noticed me yet.

Axel ripped himself out of my grip, quickly enough I couldn't help the startled cry as he stalked towards Saiix, his hair actually drying from the heat of the pure hatred oozing from him.

"Saiix!" He roared, slamming the Lunar Diviner into a wall. Demyx held me tighter when I tried to stop Axel, and I was pulled into his chest. "What the hell were you thinking, you _bastard?_" He nearly screamed, fist leaving a hole in the wall next to Saiix's head.

Saiix seemed to notice me for the first time and looked over at me, seeming confused. That in turn confused me, since I had never seen the man with any expression other than anger. "What are you talking about, Axel?"

Axel glared at Saix, the tips of his fingers actually glowing with heat at this point. "Don't play dumb with me! You sent Roxas on that mission, knowing what would happen! You helped that.. that-!" Axel cut off, apparantly not able to think of an insult horrible enough.

Uncoinciously I hugged Demyx closer, not liking the fact that Axel was talking about Xaldin. That was the last thing I wanted..

Saix's confusion seemed to grow more. "Lea, I don't understand what you are talking about. Did something happen while Roxas was away on his mission? Did he encounter an enemy more powerful than anticipated?"

"The hell he did!" Axel shouted, finger tips now actually flaming. He brought them dangerously close to Saix's face, the elder never flinching. "You know what the hell I am talking about, you sent that _thing_ on the mission with Roxas!"

A glimmer of some emotion I couldn't name passed, and Saiix sounded more serious than I had heard him ever. "Axel. I didn't send anyone with Roxas. He was to be going alone."

That was enough to put out Axel's flames. They sputtered for a minute before completely going out, leaving the redhead now completely dry. "Wh-what?"

Saix looked over at me, seeming to just now notice all of my injuries. He pushed Axel out of the way and walked over, watching with narrowed eyes when I shrank away from him. "Roxas. What. Happened." His voice was shaking, and I was positive he was angry at me. I tried to step further away, but Demyx's chest against my back wasn't letting me go anywhere.

"N-no-nothing." I stuttered, looking down at the ground. "J-just a mission." And, just like every other time, a bubble of laughter escaped and I winced.

I felt Demyx stiffen behind me and knew Saix was giving him a demanding glare. Demyx made a small choking noise and then nudged me, silently asking for permission to tell Saiix.

I couldn't bring myself to respond at all, and all three of the other Nobodys noticed. After a moment of silence Axel stepped closer, and I could smell burning wood and knew he was still angry. "A certain member of this organization went with Roxas on his mission, and the ass tried to rape him." I flinched at Axel's choice of words, but couldn't deny any of it.

I could feel the anger from Saix, and got ready to be hit or lectured for allowing myself to get into such a posistion. Instead I felt a finger under my chin, making me look into yellow eyes. I had to fight the urge to run away and closed my eyes, being unable to see him only making things worse, since I couldn't see what he was about to do.

"Who was it, Roxas?" He asked, sounding furious. I suppose he would, though... Someone disobeyed his orders and a mission the thought was completed was forgotten about.

When I didn't respond, Demyx whispered the answer for me. "Xaldin." Saix's eyes widened and he dropped the finger under my chin and I felt my face burn in shame. No wonder he moved away, he knew Xaldin tried... things... with me. I probably smelled like him..

"Roxas. Answer this question. _Without _lying." Saix hissed, still not trying to make me look up at him again. I shrugged, just wanting to get away from them. Demyx and Axel didn't seem as comforting anymore, letting Saix question me about this. I didn't want them to know, and I didn't want them trying to figure it out..

"Did he suceed?" Saix asked outright, not bothering to beat around the bush. I looked up at him with wide eyes, trying to speak for a full minute before giving up. I could only shake my head, feeling a few tears spill as my vision started to blur. "Did he get close to it?"

A few more tears, and Axel growled. "Saix! Leave Roxas alone, now! He has been through enough already! He needs a potion and some time to sleep, he hasn't had the chance!"

Saix just shook his head, looking back at me. His tone was commanding, daring me to lie or not answer. "I am asking this for his benifit. Now, Roxas. Did he remove any of your clothes, or succeed in touching you in any unwanted way?"

I lost it then, crying and feeling my face burn even more as I thought about everything Xaldin did before I could push him off. I felt my knees give out and Demyx caught me from behind. Saix asked me again and I nodded, just wanting him to shut up and leave me alone.

All three of them gasped, and I could feel Demyx shaking behind me. I could hear a Dark Corridor open and thought for a horrible second that they were going to leave me, but I could hear Larxene being yanked out of her room. A second later I could hear another open, and an indignant Zexion was yanked out of his. I flinched when I heard a book drop close to me, unable to stop my tears.

Axel and Saix were speaking, obviously pissed to the point that it was getting difficult to talk. "Twelve, Six. Watch Roxas, and do not allow him to go after us. We have buisness to attend to." Saix growled, and Axel started giving out orders as well. "Heal him and if he tells you anything tell it to us when we get back, and then forget he ever mentioned it."

They started to walk away and I looked up, trying to call for them but my voice wasn't working right. Demyx yelled for them to wait before standing and helping me up as well. My legs were shaking and I couldn't walk very well so Demyx lifted me, stepping towards the still shocked Zexion and setting me in his arms. "If he isn't healed when I get back I will drown you both!" Demyx told them, then ran after Axel and Saix.

I tried to get out of Zexion's hold, calling after them, but I only suceeded in injuring myself further, opening several injuries I thought I had closed with cure. I heard Zexion gasp when he felt my blood on him but I ignored it, trying to stop Axel, Demyx, and Saix. "St-stop! Please!"

Demyx and Axel smiled back at me before stepping into a dark corridor and I felt myself freeze. I didn't want this. They said they wouldn't leave, they said they would stay with me and they would protect me. I didn't want Xaldin dead!

**- I swear this wasn't where I was planning on going with this. There was going to be a nice, happy ending. But oh well... Sorry if I butchered anyones idea of the continuation of this!**


	3. Orders and Planning

**Author's Notes: ** **Alright! I managed to update two things yesterday, and hopefully I can do a little more today and really get back into it. Wish me luck?**

Once Demyx and Axel were out of sight Larxene and Zexion started trying to ask me questions, but I could only stare at the spot that the corridor used to be in.

They left. They are going to kill or torture Xaldin, just because I couldn't shut up and let him do what he wanted. He was going to die because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. This was my fault...

I didn't notice I was crying until Larxene reached forward to wipe my tears. I couldn't hold back the whimper when I tried to shove her hands out of the way, demanding to not be touched. Larxene looked down at me, obviously worried.

More silence, exept for a small dripping. _Drip, Drip, drip... Drip, Drip_

I didn't know what it was and didn't care, too busy trying to get out of Zexion's arms again. The dripping seemed to get louder, and Zexion gasped and adjusted his grip on me, making sure I wasn't able to move at all.

"N-no!" I screamed, not liking being this defenseless. "Put me down! Now! A-axel! Demyx! Get off!" He only tightened his grip again, and his commanding tone and glare silenced me, worried about what happened if I disobeyed.

"Roxas. Stop." I did, starting to feel light headed. Larxene asked something but I didn't hear, and after a second Zexion stepped forward, away from where Demyx and Axel and Saiix left.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked, worried when it seemed to be getting harder to talk. "H-hey.. Axel and them went the o-other way.." _Drip, Drip..._

The only response I got was Zexion speeding his steps, carrying me away from Demyx and Axel. "Roxas, we have to heal you, okay? Don't worry about anything, just don't fall asleep on us." Larxene started telling me, and I didn't realise I was sleepy until she mentioned it.

Just before Zexion turned a corner I looked through rapidly closing eyes and realised what the dripping noise was. There was a puddle of blood, and bloody footprints following up to Zexion's boots. I was bleeding...that much?

Zexion was saying something else, adjusting his hold on me again and I gasped, feeling just how many injuries had opened. I was struggling to keep my eyes open, not able to concentrate on words anymore. I could feel myself falling into blackness but yanked myself out with difficulty.

A higher noise, what I guessed was Larxene's voice, started buzzing though my head. The noise was too loud and I tried to tell them to make it stop but my mouth wouldn't work right.

There was a lower rumble that I heard before being unable to stay out of the blankness. Larxene told me not to sleep but I didn't want to feel my stomach and chest ripping open all over again.. I didn't want to be awake and wait for Axel and Demyx to come back covered in his blood..

I slipped into the darkness, and I would have smiled if there wasn't a flash of pain and a scream that wasn't mine right before I fell.

"- the last time Axel! I did not do anything to cause him to pass out! Roxas did on his own, after you left him and he started struggling!" ...Zexion? Why was he yelling?

"Then why didn't you stop him from struggling?" Axel demanded, and I fought the urge to sink into the bed I was in.

Wait. Bed? I was in a bed? But... I was in a hallway just a second ago. "I did once I realised he was injuring himself! You should be thankful I healed him instead of yelling at me! You will wake him up, and he just stopped screaming himself!"

I frowned at that. I was screaming? Was I dreaming about something bad? Maybe ...Xaldin?

Just by remembering that I was reminded of why Axel and Demyx left in the first place. But Axel was with me now. Did that mean...?

There was a gasp from beside me and a weight appeared on the bed, making an indent next to me. Without opening my eyes I tried to move away from it, almost rolling off of the edge.

Three sets of hands grabbed me and my eyes snapped open. Demyx and Zexion were keeping me from falling. They gently rolled me back and I saw Axel, who also had a hold on me. "Roxas..?" He asked, looking more worried than I had ever seen him. "Roxas, are you okay? In any pain at all?"

I looked up at him for a second, having to actually think about the question. _Was_ I okay? Was wanting to crawl under the bed to avoid the hands on me considered okay? Was it okay that the feel of nothing but a sheet over my exposed chest scared m-

I was shirtless.

That thought alone was enough to make me jerk away from Axel again and grab the thin sheet, yanking it up to cover me. I knew what was there. Painful bitemarks across my shoulders and neck, lance shaped holes all over my torso, heartless slashes... Nothing I wanted them to see.

Axel stood immediatly, I suppose to give me space while I curled into a ball, squeezing my eyes shut and clutching the blanket to me, trying to make sure all of me was covered.

Just the sound of a zipper was enough to get me close to hyperventilating and I tried to move away from it. I froze when I felt something put over my shoulders and slowly opened my eyes, finding a too big cloak on me.

Demyx looked down at me with a sad smile, motioning for me to pull his cloak around me. I did as he asked with shaking hands, looking down at the bed and cursing myself for my idiocy. Of course they would have gotten rid of my coat, how else would they have seen everything they had to heal? There wasn't much of a shirt left in the first place either, that was all shredded by lances and ripped away with wind.

"...Xaldin will not bother you any more, Roxas." My head jerked up at the new voice and I saw saix leaning against the door. My eyes watered again and I opened my mouth to ask if they killed him, but I wasnt able to get the sound out. The closest to talking I could get was a near sobbing noise.

Axel seemed to understand and glared at the ground, spitting out: "He isn't dead, Roxas. We didn't kill him."

I was incredibly relieved, but at the same time a horrible part of me felt a twinge of dissapointment, wishing for the man to die for what he tried to do and what he did. "Ya, he got away before we could. You shoulda seen Axel, he went cra-"

"DEMYX!" Both Saix and Axel roared, loud enough Demyx and I both flinched. Demyx's eyes widened and he slapped his hands over his mouth, muffling his apologies.

I looked confused up at him for a second before it hit me what he said. Xaldin _got away._ Which means he could come back. He could come back when I was alone and try to finish.. Or he could just take me with him wherever he wanted to go. He already swore he would come back, and by getting away he just proved to me he could.

I started shaking again, trying to hold the tears in. I had already cried so much.. I didn't want to do it anymore...

Listening to Saix and Axel yelling at Demyx forced a few tears out, and then a few more, but I made sure to stay silent, not wanting them to get any angrier at Demyx.

They didn't notice and I clenched at the coat around my shoulders, managing to keep from shaking. I would have been able to get away with it if Zexion didn't smell the salty water from my tears. I could hear him inhaling, smelling the tears. I heard Axel growl when he was shoved out of the way and Zexion was kneeling beside me on the floor, pulling a hankerchief he had in his pocket and wiping my tears away with it.

"Roxas, that Nobody will not come back for you. You will be constantly watched and protected, do you understand? Saix will keep you from getting any missions until we are positive you are ready, and he will ensure at least two of us are _always_ there, so that we can protect you."

Zexion asked me if I was listening and I looked up, seeing everyone's reactions. Demyx was still apologising to me from behind his hands. Axel and Saix were nodding their approval of the plan. Larxene was crackling with electricity, and I could almost feel the forcefield she was trying to create around the room. All were watching me, trying to reassure me.

I looked at Axel and Demyx, trying to keep the hurt out of my voice and just not able to. "You.. you said you wouldn't leave. You already did. You left me and ignored me when I _begged _you to come back.."

Both of them looked incredibly guilty, and Zexion moved away when they came closer. "Rox..." Axel started, sitting on my right. Demyx took the left.

"Roxie.. We are so sorry.. We just wanted to protect you. When you were crying and saying he tried that stuff with you.." Demyx trailed off, not able to finish his sentence.

"We lost it." Axel told me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him before remembering that I was upset with him and tried to pull away, but he didn't let me. "We didn't think about how it would affect you, we just wanted him gone so he couldn't try it ever again."

"..We saw your body, Roxas." Demyx whispered. "We saw all of the bitemarks, and the rope burns on your wrists. And the holes from when he stabbed you... We don't want it to happen again, and it wont." Demyx hugged me as well and I didn't care if I was upset anymore, I hugged them both back.

We stayed like that for what couldn't have been more than five minutes before someone was knocking at the door. I jumped, automatically pulling Axel's body in front of me as a sort of shield. Axel moved completely in front of me and Demyx jumped over me, doing the same.

Zexion went to the door, summoning his Lexicon before opening it. Xigbar looked down at him, confused. "Everything okay, Zexy? You seem a little on edge there, kid."

Ignoring both the bieng called a child and his nickname, Zexion looked into the hall. "Is there anyone else with you, two? Did someone follow you?"

Xigbar looked even more confused at that. "As if. Now what's up? Why do you all look like you are about to attack me?"

A quick look around the room from behind Axel and Demyx confirmed Xigbar's statement. I could feel Axel heating up as he was ready to attack and Larxene was crackling with electricity again.

Zexion pulled the older Nobody in and closed the door, locking it. "That is none of your concern, Xigbar."

Xigbar noticed me hiding behind Axel and Demyx. "The hell it isn't! I care about what happens to Tiger, too! So why is he hiding and why was he crying?" I flinched at the yelling and both Axel and Demyx felt it.

"The most you are getting is something happened on his mission. He doesn't want to answer any questions, and if you ask him any not only will I rip you apart with my chakrams, but I am sure everyone else in this room will have their own fun with you." Axel growled and Xigbar's eyebrows shot up.

"Well, someone is getting protective." Xigbar told them, whistling. Then he tried to look around Axel and Demyx at me. "Answer me this, though. You okay? Or should I go get my guns and we can all just have a party of killing something?"

I shook my head wildly, pretty sure I looked terrified. "N-no! No killing! He'll just get angry if you tried!" I yelled, before realising I just gave a clue about what happened to Xigbar. I clamped my hands over my mouth and scooted further behind Axel and Demyx, hopefully out of view.

I could see Xigbar's uncovered eye from over Demyx's shoulder and cringed. "He will get angry? ...There is blood in the hallway, you were injured. Something bad happened on a mission.. Saix is here, and pissed..." I started whispering prayers that he didn't make any more connections, and apparently I did it quietly enough that whoever I was praying to couldn't hear.

"You were terrified when Xion even touched the zipper of your cloak.. So someone scared you and injured you while on a mission? Nah.. you could handle just getting hurt."

"Xigbar." Everyone in the room was growling, and my eyes widened slightly. "Shut up now." At that Xigbar's eyebrow went up a little higher.

"..You don't want me knowing about it. That means it was really ba- Hell no! No way in hell! Tell me it isn't what I think it is!" Xigbar yelled, looking to everyone in the room. "This isn't funny. There is no way someone could try to ra-"

"Shut up!" Someone screamed, and it actually took me a minute to realise it was me. I clamped my hands over my ears and pulled my knees up to my chest. "Shut up shut up shut up! Don't talk about it anymore! I don't want to hear about it when it already happened! Just shut up!"

The entire room was silent for a minute except for a few crying noises I couldn't hide, and I heard Xigbar curse. "Awww, come on now kid. Don't be like that..." He mumbled, and ignored Axel when the redhead growled at him to shut up. "I wont talk about it, okay? Just calm down and tell Ol Xiggy how he can help."

"He doesn't need your help. He has us." I could hear Larxene hiss, and the air around her was popping and crackling with electricity. "So just leave now before I fry you into a crisp for upsetting Roxas."

Xigbar didn't step down and I could hear the electricity getting more powerful, and I realised Larxene actually planned on doing what she said. "No! St-stop it!" I yelled, hands coming off of my ears as I nudged Axel and Demyx to the side. "Will all of you just _stop?_ I don't want anyone killed, threatened, or asking stupid questions! Stuff happened to me, I don't want to be near certain members, and I don't want anyone dead! That is all you need to know!"

"But, Roxas. He made you cry. He figured it out when you didn't want him to kno-" Larxene started and I shook my head.

"All of you did! I didn't want any of you knowing! I just wanted to come back to the castle and hide in my room until I was dragged out of it! And now Xaldin knows you know and he is going to come back and make everything worse!" My voice broke at the end but I _refused _to shed any tears. I felt like I should be out of tears by now anyway..

"Xaldi-" Xigbar started, and had to take a second to collect himself. "That bastard! I knew something was up when he didn't show up for that mission in Beast's Castle!"

I just shook my head, hating the way things had turned out. None of them were supposed to figure this out..

"I am helping. What's next?" Xigbar asked, looking from Axel to Saix. "Do we have a plan? A course of action?"

"Yes, we do." I answered, and everyone looked to me. "You all are going to forget it happened. I don't want this.. I fought him off once, I can do it again. I-i..." I almost lost it at the image of Xaldin coming into my room at night, but got myself under control. "Everything will go back to normal, and you will all pretend you never heard any of this."

"And what we are _really_ going to do is protect Roxas." Axel said, everyone else nodding. "We wont speak about this if he doesn't want to, but we are going to protect him. He wont sleep alone anymore. We are _not_ sharing a bed with him, we don't wanna freak him out. But he will always be with someone he trusts. Saix is going to keep Roxas from getting missions until we feel like he can handle them, and when he does get them Saix is going to make sure one or more of us is _always_ with him. We are going to do everything in our power to keep him from ever seeing the bastard. If Roxas wants to go to the library we will check the library first, and then teleport directly there so there isn't a chance of seeing him on the way. If Roxas wants to eat we will either bring him the food or we will go somewhere away from the castle. We will be there when he needs us, ready to listen or help in anyway possible."

"And," Saix began, glaring at everyone but Axel and me. "If anyone finds this plan to be less than satisfactory, they are free to walk out now. We will _all_ honor Roxas's wish of no killing as long as it is possible. However, if something was to happen and the death of a certain someone is the only way to ensure Roxas's or one of our own safety, do not hesitate. Am I clear?"

Everyone in the room nodded and Saix and Axel seemed pleased. Demyx was the next to talk. "Soo. It is midnight, guys. Where is Roxas crashing, and who is staying with him?" Even as he spoke he yawned and tried to hide it. Larxene laughed, then everyone thought about it.

"I have a futon in my room as well as a bed." Larxene told us. "Plus a couch. Roxas could take the bed and the rest of us just make due?"

"I have sleeping bags stored as a precaution for overnight missions." Saix said. "Perhaps even a few cots."

"Larxene's room it is." Zexion said, stiffling a small yawn of his own. "I suppose we are all staying up as the watch party tonight?"

This time it was Xigbar who laughed. "I'm thinkin the kiddies should all sleep. Demyx and Zexion are already tired, and i'm sure Axel and Roxas will be soon."

All of us tried to protest, Axel the loudest, but Saix quieted us all. "We can't all stay awake! That would mean that we would all be tired in the morning, which would mean all of us falling asleep, leaving Roxas vunerable. Until Xaldin is caught that is not an option. Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Roxas. You all _will _be sleeping."

Axel glared at Saix, but wasn't able to argue the mans logic. "..Fine. Larxene? You are with us. We are gonna get Rox, Zex, and Dem settled in. Xigbar? Go with Saix and get some sleeping bags or beds. Whatever you can get. Don't bother walking to Larx's room, teleport right in."

Everyone nodded and Saix and Xigbar teleported away. Demyx and Axel got off of the bed and Axel lifted me easily, ignoring my protests.

Larxene opened a Dark Corridor and took us into a surprisingly large room. It was certainly bigger than mine and Zexion's. There was a bed that could hold five of me easily, a futon off to the side of the room, and a couch across from a TV. What's even more surprising is the entire room was spotless.

"Roxas goes on the bed. Axel, you could take the couch, I guess. And Zexion and Demyx can take the futon. The rest of us will stay on the floor."

Axel set me on the bed, already pulling the blankets back to tuck me in. "W-wait! This is your room!" I yelled, trying to push the blankets away. "There is no way I am making you sl-sleep on the floor!"

"He's right. You take the couch, Larxene. I can handle the floor." Axel told her and I glared up at him.

"No! Larxene gets the bed. Demyx and Zexion stay on the futon. You stay on the couch. I am on the floor." I told him, trying to get out of the bed. Axel picked me up and set me down in the middle, having to crawl on himself to try to tuck me in.

"You are sleeping on the bed!" All four of them told me, all of them yelling loudly enough I froze for a second.

"...Fine." I mumbled. "Then I am sharing with someone. I don't want anyone on the floor..." I told them, trying to get some of Saiix's commanding tone in my voice. It didn't work, but they decided to go with the idea.

"Who would you want to share with?" Larxene asked, looking around the room and trying to figure out where the cots would go.

"...Axel and Demyx?" I tried, knowing there was enough room for all three of us with plenty of room to spare. "I don't think that would bother m-..." I cut off, glaring at myself. What if it bothered them? I have already freaked out a million times today. Not to mention they knew what Xaldin did to me. Did they really want to have to sleep near me too?

"Sounds good to me!" Demyx yelled, crawling into bed from my other side. He pulled Zexion with him, hugging a sputtering Zexion to his chest.

"Are you sure, Roxas?" Axel asked, still hovering over me. Instead of actually answering I pulled Axel down beside me and pulled the blankets over all four of us. Larxene chuckled before going to a closet I hadn't noticed and pulling out more blankets and pillows. She threw them onto a futon and then pointed to a door to the left of the bed. "There's the bathroom if you guys need it later." She said, then moved to sit down on the couch.

"Don't even think about it." Xigbar said, popping out of a Dark Corridor. "You, milady, are sleeping on the second most comfortable thing in here. Saix can take the couch, and we got a cot for me."

Saix followed Xigbar out of the corridor, shoving the Freehsooter onto the couch. "You, Xigbar, are staying on the couch."

After a short argument that Saix one everyone was settled in. Me, Zexion, Axel, and Demyx were all on the couch. Larxene took the futon, with Saix on the cot and Xigbar on the couch.

"Goodnight Roxie, Zexy, Axie, Saix, Larxene, and Xigbar!" Demyx chirped, hugging Zexion closer and getting comfortable. I nodded my good night and everyone else responded verbally.

"Xigbar and myself are staying awake. If there is any trouble we will take care of it, don't try to fight unless we say." Saix ordered before reaching over and flicking off the light switch.

Against my better judgement I rolled over and set my head on Axel's chest, taking in the scent of him and finding a little comfort in it. For a second when Axel tenses I thought he was going to shove me off and I backed up, ready to get off of him. He wrapped his arms around me, though, and I fell asleep shortly after.


	4. The Unwanted Assistance Of Vexen

**Authors Note: Oh, no! Somebody sneaks into the room tonight! Are they friend or foe? ..I swear I didn't mean for that to rhyme. Anyway, go back to reading the actual fanfic! *Insert disclaimer here.***

I woke up fairly quickly, my eyes snapping open when I realised Axel was gone. I sat up and looked around, rubbing sleep from my eyes and starting to panic slightly.

I relaxed when the bathroom light was on, and looked to everyone else in the room. Larxene was still on the futon, sleeping while hugging a body pillow. Xigbar was snoring on the couch, holding an arrow gun pointed towards the door. Saiix was glaring over at him, not having noticed I was awake yet. Demyx and Zexion were sleeping peacefully beside me on the bed.

I yelped when there was a knocking at the door and Saiix spun towards me, weapon raised. I backed away from him before hearing him apologise and lower his weapon. "Stay there and stay still." He ordered, getting off of the cot and going to the door.

More knocking and then Saiix opened it, and even watching him from behind I could tell he was glaring at whoever was on the other side of the door. "Just what do you want, four?" He demanded, grip tightening on his weapon.

Vexen's voice cut through the air and I winced. He sounded more scared and worried than usual. "S-seven! I w-w-want nothing other th-than to che-check on the boy! Th-thirteen! I he-heard he was in-injured on a mission!"

Saix growled as I backed away from the door a bit more, unable to go any further because I was now backed up against Demyx. "He has been taken care of, Four. You may leave now."

He moved to close the door and Vexen's hand shot into the room, keeping it from closing. His voice got even higher pitched and I winced. "B-b-but, Sir! Are you su-sure about that? Ha-have you healed any in-injuries _inside_ him? In-internal injuries are not usually healed by mere po-potions and spells so ea-easily! A-at times su-surgery is requ-required!"

Saix growled before opening the door just a little, showing just how many people were in this room. "If you try anything, four, I will have all of them awake and tearing at your throat."

"O-of course, S-sir. Wh-what else wa-was I to expect, wh-when guarding our ve-very own keyblade wi-wielder?"

Saix yanked Vexen inside roughly, smirking when the older man yelped. "Now, now, four. I wouldn't be too loud. You wouldn't want to wake anyone up, would you? They have been instructed to kill first and ask questions later." I knew Saix was just saying it to scare Vexen but hearing it still worried me..

Vexen nodded wordlessly, stepping towards the bed and making sure to not wake anyone else. He stopped right in front of me, motioning for me to come closer to him.

I looked to Saix, watching as he got right behind Vexen, holding his weapon in a white knuckle grip. Saix wasn't going to let Vexen try anything..

I scooted forward on the bed just a little and Vexen looked... relieved? "Now, remove the cloak Thirteen. I need to be able to examine your body." He told me, about to reach for the cloak to help me.

Saix's hand stopped Vexen, holding his wrist in what seemed to be a painful grip. "You could have just been killed, Vexen. You do not reach towards Roxas without permission. Agreed?"

Vexen said he did agree and Saix nodded towards me, telling me to take the coat off. I didn't want to, but decided I didn't want to make either of the men angry so I did. With shaking hands I pulled the coat off, remembering I didn't have a shirt on under it.

Vexen reached for something in his pocket before shaking as well, turning to Saix. "Now, I am going to need to touch him, Seven." He said, the hand coming out of his pocket. I saw a needle and my eyes widened. Before I could speak Vexen pointed over his shoulder at me with the hand not holding the needle, drawing Saix's attention to the other side of him. He started to speak again before stabbing Saix in the neck with the syringe, emptying the contents. Saix started to yell and Vexen slammed a hand over his mouth. "Now, now Seven. We wouldn't want to wake anyone, would we?" He asked, easing Saix to the ground when it looked like Saix was falling asleep.

I spun around, not able to talk with how terrified I was. Vexen just took out Saix. Easily. He was going to take me, too. Possibly knock me out so I couldn't fight back..

I reached for Demyx, shaking him as hard as I could and praying that he would wake up as I started crying, still trying to get my voice to work and finding it still wouldn't cooperate.

There was the sound of a dark corridor opening and I switched to hitting Demyx. The blonde stirred just as arms much larger than Vexen's wrapped around me, a huge hand coming over my mouth to muffle my scream.

Demyx heard, though, and his eyes snapped open. I was yanked off of the bed, held in the arms, just as Demyx screamed my name, waking everyone else in the room.

I struggled to get out of the arms, screaming again when a bullet flew right past me, supposed to have been hitting the arms holding me. "Don't shoot, you may hit thirteen." A voice above me told Xigbar, and I could hear the smirk in it as he took another step back, towards the dark corridor I knew was waiting.

Another scream from me as I struggled to get out of the arms. Demyx leapt off of the bed, aiming for who I knew was Xaldin holding me. One of the arms released me and yanked Vexen in front of us, causing the mulleted blonde to crash into the scientist.

One more step back and I felt the darkness coming around us, and I knew Xaldin had me. He came back like he said he would, and I wouldn't be getting away this time.

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I may be able to work on it a little more. *Insert Dramatic Music* Xaldin has Roxas! D:**

**I am running out of ideas, so this may end fairly soon. The question now is, will they rescue Roxas before the end? Dun dun duuuuunnnnnn.**


	5. The Desperate Search

**Author's note: Okay, the first POV switch of the fic! We are going to Axel's point of view, just because I have a bit more experience with the pyro's point of veiw. WARNING! THERE IS VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER! **

I ran a hand through my red spikes, glaring at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. Roxas... How could I have not thought to go get him? I knew he was in Agrabah. I talked to Saix, he said the mission should not have taken so long. All he had to do was get rid of a heartless threat, and do a little recon on the side.

Instead I just sat by for three entire months, and here we are now. Guarding Roxas from the batard that almost raped him. I can't believe I was so stupid..

A knock at Larxene's door inturupted my little self loathing session, and I heard Roxas yelp. He was just scared.. But Saix and Xigbar were awake when I walked in here, he was okay.

Or was he? Should I go in? Maybe Roxas didn't want me to, though. He was clearly upset with what happened, and he was probably angry at me as well. Not only did I leave him earlier today when he was begging me to stay, but I left him alone for _three months._

I could hear the door open, and Vexen was talking. What the hell did that psycho scientist want?

I stepped closer to the door and pressed my ear against its cold surface, some part of me wondering just why I was so focused on remaining hidden as I listened for Vexen talking.

I heard him say something about internal injuries and felt the heart in me that wasn't supposed to exist stop. I didn't even think about anything like that, I just wanted everything visible gone. Was Roxas really hiding that he was still in pain? Could he have a punctured lung or something, that Zexion didn't know to heal?

Part of me was pretty sure the little emo would have been able to figure it out, but what if he was worried about Rox? I knew pretty well that worry could cloud the senses. I wasn't able to focus on anything but killing Xaldin when I started to, so it would make sense if Zexion wasn't able to make himself think clearly and search for other injuries.

I pulled my head away from the door and shook it, forcing my thoughts to clear so that I could listen better. But when I pressed my ear to the door there was silence, and a small thud. What the hell...?

I completely froze when I heard Roxas starting to cry, and then there was a muffled scream. When Demyx screamed Roxa's name I lost it, nearly ripping the lock off of the door in my hurry to get out of the bathroom.

I opened the door just in time to see Roxas almost get shot by Xigbar, who was aiming for someone holding Rox. I started to see red when I saw it was Xaldin holding my little blonde.

Demyx shot forward, trying to grab Rox. Vexen was shoved into the way and the two rolled across the ground, Demyx ripping into Vexen with his nails with this plain viscious look to him.

I ran forward, trying to get to Roxas as I heard the sound of the Lexicon being summoned. Zexion started yelling spells as I reached for Roxas, my hand closing on nothingness as Xaldin took the final step back, dissapearing into a dark corridor.

Immediatly my hand was sorrounded by flames, burning away what was left of my glove. "Dammit! Get the hell back here! Do _not_ make me come find you!" I screamed, other hand starting to flame up as my chakrams were summoned, held in a death grip.

I could still hear Demyx fighting Vexen and spun, ripping Demyx off with still flaming hands. I grabbed Vexen by the coat, picking him up and slamming him into the nearest wall, which happened to be holding a book case as well. Vexen's head snapped back, slamming into one of the shelves and causing him to groan.

I put my flaming hands right next to his throat, growling in a dangerous do not fuck with me tone. "Where. Is. Roxas."

The scientist opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out and I pulled him back, shoving him into the book case with all of my strenght and keeping him pressed up against it. My hands had burned through the cloak and the burning leather was now sticking to his skin. "ANSWER ME!"

My own cloak was beginning to burn as well, but I was only focused on the bleeding organization member before me. "H-he didn't tell me! I d-dont know!" Vexen screamed, trying and failing to pry my hands off. It only succeded in burning some of the flesh on his hands, and I started laughing when his skin actually melted, liquifying and dripping onto the floor.

"Then I guess you are pretty fucked then, huh?" I grinned, burning hand wrapping around his throat. "Now tell the truth!"

Demyx chose then to get off of the floor, ripping my burning hands off of Vexen. He winced when the flames burned him and then sorrounded our hands with water, forcing my flames to go out. I tried to pull away but he and the water would not let me for a second, until I yanked _hard_ and made him let go.

I yanked the door open and ran out into the hallway, needing to find Roxas. I wasted too much time with Vexen.. Demyx ran forward and grabbed ahold of my shoulder, forcing me to a hault. "A-axel!"

I spun on him, glaring. "You let go of me now!" Demyx did and I glared at everyone that was supposed to be protecting Roxas. "What the hell are you waiting for? Leave the bastard four and split up! I will _not_ let this happen to Roxas! I am going to three's room. Saix, throne room! Larxene, kitchen! Demyx and Zexion, all the living and game rooms! Xigbar go to the dungeons. The _second _you find Roxas you better call me!" I looked at everyone gathered and noticed Saix wasn't amung them. Xigbar quickly told me Saix wasn't going to be helping and I growled, telling him to search the throne room as well then.

They stood there in silence for a second before I ran towards Xaldin's room, hoping we got to Roxas before it was too late. I could hear everyone behind me taking off and sped up as much as possible, watching the doors start to blur as I sped past them.

I slammed into Xaldin's room, knocking the door off of its hinges as I jammed my shoulder into it. There was nothing, not even a bed in the room.

I crossed the space quickly, shoving both a closet and a bathroom door open before running out of the room, trying to think of where else Roxas could be. Just in case I forced my way into Vexen's room, finding nothing again.

I could just barely hear Xigbar yelling, saying he found nothing in the throne room. "Nothing in the rooms!" I yelled back, rushing out of the hall and slamming into Marluxia. We were both knocked to the ground from the impact and I stood quickly, noting Marluxia was already up again.

"Axel? What are you looking for?" Marluxia asked, taking in what was probably a very panicked expression from me. "Can I help?"

"Roxas!" I nearly screamed at him. "We are looking for Roxas! Xaldin took him! Search, scream if you find him!" I told the older man, rushing past him and heading towards the stairs that led down to the dungeons. Just as I was about to go down Xigbar teleported to the top of the stairs, reporting he found nothing.

We both sped off in opposite directions, and I wasn't even sure where I was going at this point. I just knew I needed to find Roxas, I _needed _to have him back before that bastard could to anything.

I heard yelling all around me, and I was surprised when I heard Xemnas's voice joining in. The entire organization was searching for them.

"Nothing in the kitchens!" Larxene yelled.

"Zip in any of the game rooms!" Demyx told all of us, and I could hear him running to another area of the castle.

"Nor are they in the living areas!" Zexion yelled, and I could hear some attempts at tracking spells.

"Bathrooms are clear!" Lexeaus's voice boomed, and I could feel the panic raising in me. We weren't going to find him. We weren't..

"My flowers!" Marluxia screamed, loudest yet. "They feel him! He's in a courtyard somewhere!"

The sound of Dark corridors was nearly deafening, every single member left in the castle teleporting to a courtyard.

I summoned my own, rushing into it even before it was completely formed. I ran into the courtyard I was just with Roxas in, seeing Demyx teleport next to me.

The terrified screams that Demyx and I heard were more than enough to prove we picked the correct one.

We found Roxas.

**I know, I know.. The searching scene is entirely to short. But I couldn't help it! I kinda feel like I am searching along with them, and I neeed them to find Roxas.**

**We are almost to the end! (It only took a YEAR... :/ )**


	6. Rescue

**Ya, ya. I tried to get all suspenseful, I really did. But then there is this little Chibi Roxas in my head, acting all hurt that I let all this crap happen to him. And then of course he was joined by a pissed off flaming Axel who threatened my life if he didn't find Roxas...**

**Let's just go with I don't come up with the stories, I am ordered to write them by the characters.**

**Anyway! Warnings: Attempt at rape, violence, yaoi.. I think that's about it. So go ahead and read the fic. I don't own the characters. At this point they are closer to owning me..**

**Back to Roxas's point of view!**

Xaldin threw me to the ground as soon as we were out of the portal, grinning down at me. I tried to stand and get away but he reached for me with one hand, tangling his fingers into my hair before yanking me back, forcing me to scream at the pain. "Now, Roxas. Didn't you learn it is worse when you run?" He asked, lifting me off of the ground by my hair. I forced my eyes to shut, not wanting to watch his smirk grow.

Instead I was thrown to the ground again, Xaldin on top of me just seconds after. I tried to punch, kick, claw or do any sort of damage to him but he just laughed, forcing my arms above my head as he held them there with one hand easily. His other hand ran down my unclothed torso, nails leaving angry red marks. "You let them get rid of my marks? Roxas, I told you I would just make more."

I felt him lean down, closer to me. I whimpered when I felt his hot breath on my shoulder, trying to hurt him in anyway, just wanting him to get off of me..

He bit down painfully hard and I screamed, feeling my skin rip under his teeth as he tried to force louder screams from me.

He quickly moved to my pulse point between my neck and shoulder, his other hand grabbing me by the jaw and forcing my head to the side so that he could get better access. He tilted my head painfully hard when I tried to struggle out of his grip, biting down hard enough I could feel even more blood pouring from the marks, more ripping of the skin.

He laughed when I tried to hold back the scream and the heat of his breath moved away from my neck.

I didn't dare open my eyes, not wanting to see what was happening as I felt his breath over my lips. He forced my lips against his and he bit down on my bottom lip roughly, forcing his tounge into my mouth when I whimpered at the pain.

I could taste my blood on him and tried to pull my lips away, almost surprised when it worked and our lips disconnected almost easily.

I opened my eyes, seeing a smirking Xaldin through tear filled vision. "All the better for me to hear you scream for me." He told me, hand not holding my wrists down reaching down to unbutton my pants.

I screamed again, not able to hold the sound back even though I knew that was what he wanted. I tried to get out of his grip, somehow managing to get one hand free.

I punched Xaldin in the jaw, a feeling of dread creeping over me when I realised it didn't hurt. I tried again, this time raking my nails across his face and ripping into his skin. He just summoned a spear and drove it through the hand he was still holding, pinning it to the ground.

I screamed again, every struggle sending waves of incredible pain down my arm. Distracted by the pain Xaldin grabbed my other hand, giving it the same treatment. Another scream ripped itslef from my throat, and I could actually feel my throat wanting to rip open.

I couldn't move my arms at all and started really paniking, tears pouring from my eyes as I begged Xaldin to let me go. The only response I got was a dark laugh that terrified me and a mumbled, "I will leave you soon.."

Both hands now free Xaldin moved further down my body, leaving one more painful bitemark on my other shoulder before going to my jeans, ripping the button off and breaking the zipper in half as he yanked them down, leaving me only in my boxers.

I tried to jerk away, succeding only in hurting my impaled hands further. "N-NO!" I screamed, feeling my throat about to give out. "AXEL! D-DEMYX! HELP!"

Xaldin just laughed, lifting one of my legs and pulling it over his shoulder. I tried to kick him but he held my leg there, not letting either move as I felt his hot breath on the inside of my thigh. "St-stop it! I don't want this!" I yelled and he bit down, a warning for me to stop screaming.

I tried to quiet myself but I couldn't when I saw the older Nobody pulling his own cloak and shirt off, a sadistic grin in place as he looked down at me.

I screamed again, trying to jerk away again and feeling a nerve in my hand get cut by the spear in me. I completely froze, a soundless scream of pure agony as my arm was engulfed in what felt like Axel's flames.

Xaldin took the oppurtunity to slip his fingers into the waistband of my boxers, trying to pull down and ignoring my screams for him to stop. My voice broke and I wasn't able to protest anymore, unable to even move at this point.

Just before he was able to I heard two orders to stop and Xaldin did, looking over me to someone I couldn't see. He was smirking until a chakram flew towards us, slicing into his shoulder before returning to its owner.

I tried to scream for Axel but my voice was completely broken, not even making a noise as my sobbing continued.

Xaldin stood, dropping my pants as he ripped the spears from my hands, another soundless scream making my sobs continue, the pain quickly becoming overwhelming.

He stepped over me and I knew he was fighting even if I couldn't see what was going on behind me. I was trying to make my body work, finding I would not be able to move my arms if I wanted to.

My vision was starting to fade, but I could still hear everything. Axel screaming at Xaldin, promising that Xaldin would die for what he did..

Demyx and Zexion joining in the fight, helping Axel. Gun shots as Xigbar joined in, and I could feel the flowers around me rustling and moving when Marluxia joined in as well.

I could hear Axel ordering someone to go to me and there were footsteps I tried to move away from, finding myself unable to move at all. The only times I was able to was when my body heaved with the sobs and when I opened my mouth to try to speak.

Zexion was hovering over me, looking into his Lexicon and saying something I couldn't concentrate on. I was slowly fading away, I could feel it..

I felt the pain in my hands start to slowly ease away and there was another soundless scream from me when I felt the bones and tissue trying to weave themselves back together. I assumed it worked, because the fire in my arms slowly stopped.

I heard the sounds of the fight get further away and tried to move, panicked that Axel was leaving again. Zexion was quickly lowering me back to the ground, and a very pissed Larxene came into my line of sight. She looked down at me sadly, and for a second I thought she was going to cry. Instead she bent down, wiping the still pouring tears from my face.

"It's okay.. It's over.." She promised, pulling me closer to her once I was fully healed. I tried to pull away and she let me go. Zexion was back a second later, holding out my pants for me to put on. I tried to reach for them but my hands still wouldn't work right and Zexion's glare softened as he knelt beside me, slipping the pants on for me.

I was shaking when his hands got near my hips and he merficully pulled away, leaving the pants unbottoned but still covering me.

I noticed he wasn't wearing his cloak when he pulled his shirt off and I jerked away, trying to scream again. I hit Larxene, who tried to calm me down as Zexion offered me the shirt. "I am not going to hurt you, Roxas." He told me, looking at the ground. I could tell he was regretting trying it already. "I merely assumed you would prefer to be covered. Seeing how none of us are wearing cloaks and I doubt you would want _his _shirt..."

I reached for the shirt, forcing my scarred hands to work as I pulled it on, feeling slightly better now that I was covered. But Zexion was still there...

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I could hear Axel and Demyx both scream my name. My head jerked towards them and in a second they were both hugging me close, clutching at my borrowed shirt and holding me against them.

I felt Larxene step away from us and I held onto both of them as tightly as my scarred hands would allow, until they pulled away to look me over. They saw my hands and I took my first real look at them. The scars were dark against my pale skin, large round holes with a thin scar that ran up my fingers. Axel and Demyx both took a hand and kissed the palm and I was startled to feel wetness on my hands.

I looked up at Axel and Demyx, seeing both were crying a little, a few tears silently flowing from their eyes. I pulled my hands out of their grip and wiped the tears away, my own not having stopped yet.

"I swear I am never leaving you again, Roxas. I mean it." Axel vowed, holding my scarred hand against his face.

"Never. We are always gonna be right beside you, Roxie." Demyx swore, giving my other hand the same treatment.

After a minute they both pulled away, offering me hands up. I hesitated for only a second and felt a few raindrops hit the end of my nose. I looked up in time to see the storm clouds gather and start gently raining down on us, almost like they were trying to wash away the sadness and blood from our sorroundings.

I took the hands and was pulled up, held between the both of them before they slowly led me inside, catching me when I stumbled. I could hear the sounds of everyone else following as the rain came down harder, washing my own blood out of my hair and pushing my spikes down a bit.

I looked up at Axel and Demyx, feeling tears coming for an entirely different reason than pain. I felt... happy.

Yes, I was still terrified that everything would repeat. I was even worried this could all be a dream, and when I woke up I would still be on my mission, alone and without my two saviors. But just seeing the two of them now, willing to be with me when I needed them most, would make waking up worth it.

Because even if this was all a dream, when I woke up they would still be with me, even if I couldn't see.

They would never leave me again.

***Sniffle* Awww. Well, I am considering writing an epilouge of sorts. What do you guys think?**

**If no one wants me to, I am done. I think I did an okay job..**

**Should I move the rating up to M? I honestly have no clue, lemme know what you guys think? I don't want to get in trouble or anything..**


	7. Surprises and Happy Endings

**Alright. So, before I write this last chapter to Never Leave Me, I am going to go ahead and thank a couple of people. Thank you to DestinyCrusader and ****Xoxoroxa**s! The reviews from you two were awesome to read, and I am adding another chapter as you requested. I hope you like it!

Writing down the last of my report as I walked into the castle I sighed, relieved it was over. This was my first solo mission after... Xaldin.  
It only took Saiix two and a half years to agree to let me go. I started asking _one_ year after.. And it was to the least dangerous world we had found. Some sort of underwater place, filled with what I learned were called Merpeople, half person half fish. Think it sounds weird? Try being one, its wierder.  
"I'm back, guys!" I yelled once I opened the doors to the castle. No one answered and I sped my steps a little, walking to the grey area with surprising ease. I hadn't noticed I was learning my way around the castle...  
There was no one there and I frowned, looking to the shop keeping Moogle. "Have you seen them? Nothing happened while I was gone, right?" I sounded a little worried and the Moogle was nice enough to shake his head, making a few random noises before saying his traditional greeting, 'kupo!'.  
I nodded my thanks to him and turned to the doors of the grey area again, seeing a note I was nearly posotive wasn't there before.  
I pulled it off of the wall, reading Saiix's handwriting: 'Roxas, there was need to send the remaining organization members on a mission as backup. There is no danger, we will all be fine. Go to your room and get changed into your casual wear, you are off for the rest of the day.'  
I frowned at that but complied, a little unsettled by how quiet the castle seemed without what was left of the Organization. My footsteps echoed loudly, and my breathing sounded at least ten times louder than normal.  
I navigated the hallways with ease, making it to my room in only ten minutes. Which, considering how huge the castle was, is an accomplishment.  
I smiled when I saw my painted door, one of the few actual colors in the castle. Saix, Demyx, Axel and me spent hours, going to every Organization members door and painting something onto their doors and trying to brighten the castle up a bit. The entire thing ended in a paint fight that even Saix participated in, and there are still paint stains on the floor we never got rid of. Including paint angels, as Demyx called them. Four, to be exact. A tall and lanky red one that was Axel, a slightly smaller green one that was Demyx, a multicolored one that was made when we all covered Saix in whatever paint we could get on him and pushed him down, and a small blue one with a few other colors mixed in that was me.  
_"Get him, Roxas! Come on! He's getting away!" Axel yelled, laughing as he dumped some blue paint onto the now retreating Saix.  
Even Saix was laughing, dripping in yellow, blue, green and red paint. "Axel, don't encourage him! I'm painted well enough!"  
I grabbed some purple paint and reached up, frowning when I was too short to pour it over his head. I heard all three of them laughing before I was lifted by who I knew to be Demyx and grinned, pouring the contents over a glaring Saix.  
"Every inch of my is covered in paint, Axel. __**Every **__inch. Now why is it you needed me to be covered?" Saix asked, wiping paint from his eyes so he could see.  
Axel grinned, holding up a finger. "Now the rest of us pick a color. I have dibs on red!" Axel yelled, lunging for the nearest red can. Demyx quickly picked green and I looked around, searching for another blue.  
When it seemed I didn't have a color Saix grinned. "Roxas, I may have a color that would suit you quite well." The older Nobody told me, taking a step forward and holding out his arms. "Why not give me a hug? We can share my colors. I have some blue on me at any rate."  
Forcing the slight fear away at him coming closer I laughed. "I'll find my own blu- eww! Get off, that feels so gross!" I yelled, laughing when Saiix pulled me closer and got a good amount of pain on me. As soon as I pulled away a gallon of blue paint was poured onto me as well and I yelped, unable to see for a second. A grinning Axel with purple hands chuckled, before pointing to the floor.  
"You guys have heard of snow angels, right?" Demyx and Saix nodded, seeming to catch on. I shook my head and Axel quickly explained them, laying down in front of me and demonstrating. His 'paint angel' was a vibrant red with blue and purple streaks where his hands touched from pouring the paint on me.  
I laughed, watching behind me as Demyx started in on his own. Once he was done he stood and took some red and black, adding in a few music notes and grinning. "Try it, Roxas!" He urged, grinning when he looked down at his own.  
Uncertainly I chose a spot inbetween Axel's and Demyx's. When I was taking too long Axel grinned and pushed me down lightly, making me land flat on my ass. "Lay down, Rox. And do like me and Dem did."  
I did as he said, feeling the paint under me spreading. After a few seconds I started to laugh and Axel offered me a hand, pulling me up so that I could get up without disturbing the paint. I took it and was hauled up, both of our hands now purple.  
Saix was watching all of us, a slight smile in place. Axel, Demyx, and I all smirked, the same thought going through our heads: 'Get Saix down'.  
"Yo, Sai! Come on, man, live a little! You're already covered, you might as well!" Axel told him, stepping closer. Saix shook his head, his glare managing to get a little heat to it.  
"Axel, I refuse. I don't wish to make these 'paint angels'. We are supposed to be decorating doors."  
"We can do that too!" Demyx yelled, laughing. "Just go lean up against your door, or someone elses. It'll be awesome!"  
Axel nodded, grinning. "Door or floor. It's your choice, Isa." And with that we all took another step closer. I was directly in front of Saix, with Axel to my left and Demyx to my right.  
Saix started to say no and I laughed, lunging forward and hitting Saix's chest, sending us both to the floor. I managed to keep from touching the ground and Saix glared up at me, but I could tell he wasn't really angry by the slight smile he couldn't hide.  
"Alright! Nice one, Roxas!" Demyx and Axel cheered, lifting me off of Saix before my paint got onto his paint angel. Saix was offered help up as well and we all laughed, knowing we would definitely need a shower after this._

My smile widened and I bent down, setting my now much larger hand over the two year old print. I was so small back then.. So fragile, even. For a while I didn't think I would ever be able to really laugh like that again.  
I stood, the smile I was wearing taking on a slightly sad tone. But it didn't really matter anymore. I still had Axel. And Demyx and Saix, as well as Zexion, Larxene, Xigbar.. Hell, even Xemnas had changed after it, being nicer to all of his underlings. We actually became more like a family. Xigbar even had some of us (mainly me, Demyx, and Zexion) call him 'Uncle Xig' after that, and Larxene let certain people call her 'Momma Larx'.  
Looking to the door of my room I laughed, seeing messages the Organization members would leave on my door. All in permanant marker, of course. There was a doodle from Demyx, with a dusk hanging from a sort of wire, with the words 'hang in there' under it. Then one that used to be eye level to me from Axel, calling me short. Several from Xigbar, and there was even one from Saix.  
I pushed my door open, unable to see for a minute because my room was pitch black. "I thought I left the curtains open.." I mumbled, reaching over for my light switch. I flicked it on, nearly screaming when the entire organization jumped (except for Saix, he was sitting at my desk) out from behind furniture and out of my closet, all yelling: "Happy Birthday, Roxas!"  
Axel walked up to me, kissing my cheek and setting a tiara on my head. "For the lovely birthday boy." He laughed, not letting me take it off.  
Demyx was the next to approach me, laughing at my expression. "You alright, Rox?" He asked. "We didn't give you a heart attack or anything, did we?"  
I shook my head, chuckling slightly. "Is it seriously my birthday or did you guys pick a random date again to make sure I wouldn't expect this?"  
Saix stood from my desk, an amused smile in place. "It is actually your birthday, Roxas. You are eighteen years old now."  
I nodded, trying to push Demyx away when he decided it was his turn to kiss the 'birthday boy'. After a bit of a struggle he just laughed.  
"It isn't as fun fighting with you when you have a chance at winning, you know." He told me, sticking his tounge out at me. "I liked it better when you were a lot smaller than me."  
I shrugged, sticking my tounge out at him as well. "Too bad, Dem. Hopefully i'll be getting taller than you soon."  
Demyx started to yell something before Larxene sighed, pushing all of the guys away from me and chuckling. She pulled my head down to her level and kissed me on the forehead. "Happy Birthday, Roxas."  
I nodded my thanks, straightening again to see a slightly taller Zexion walking towards us. He nodded towards me and I took this as his birthday greeting, smiling back at him. "We need to make our way to the living area before Xigbar takes it upon himself to finish the cake on his own." Zexion told Axel, who rolled his eyes.  
Axel wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled us out of the room, making a dark corridor in the hallway. "Right! Everybody in, we have more festivities to get to!"  
Everyone quickly exited through the corridor, and once they were all gone Axel smirked, lifting me easily even if I had grown a foot in the last two years.  
I yelped, not bothering to try to get down and instead crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. Axel's smirk only grew and he stepped through the corridor, kissing me right before we teleported in front of our friends.  
Xigbar looked up when Axel walked in and laughed. "No hoggin' the birthday boy! Just cuz you're dating him that doesn't mean you get more time today!"  
Axel laughed, carrying me over to a table that was set up, piled with colorfully wrapped presents and food of all sorts, more than enough to make my mouth water.  
Axel set me at the head of the table and smirked, pulling the cake closer and snapping, lighting all eighteen candles on the cake at the same time.  
Everyone crowded around the two of us, even the more serious members smiling as they all started singing, _"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you!"_  
I could feel Demyx and Axel pressed into me by the other members, an already tipsy Luxord leaning on Demyx for support.  
At the end of the song they both knelt down, each kissing one of my cheeks. "Happy Birthday, Roxas." They told me, smiling down at me. "We're still here, just like we promised."

**Random, I know. I can't believe it is over! D: I thought about writing this birthday scene as a seperate fic, just so I could throw in all the little details, like what everyone got Roxas and everything... But this fanfiction is over, finally going back into the complete pile.  
Thank you guys! All of my reviewers are awesome, this story would not have been continued without you!  
~Alternrockerchick**


End file.
